Welcome to my World
by ProperT
Summary: Harry and Snape like each other... Or maybe it's love? Cute little act they pull off in the beginning. Please R&R, only a 1 shot. Review, Review, Review


**A/N:** First Snarry. Not sure about the T rating, but I like the better safe than sorry route for writing on here. All comments welcomed. Yes Flames too.

**Summary:** and Harry Uhm… Sanpe like each other, or maybe it's love? Cute little act they pull off in the beginning… Just Read It Please!

-------

"Potter, what's the rush?"

"Er... sorry"

"Must I continously remind you to call me Sir, or Professor at all times"

"Sorry, sir"

"Always the same with you Potter, isn't it?"

"What do you mean, sir?"

"Thinking that you're better than everyone else- "

"I don't think I'm better than anybody else- "

"Be quiet when I'm talking to you Potter. As I was saying, you're father was the same way, strutting aro- "

"Around the castle, yes, yes I've heard it before, I already know you didn't like him- "

"Mind your manners; you're walking a very dangerous line, Potter"

"Yea, well it I'm already stuck here aren't I sir? No point holding my tongue now is there?"

"Let's see, I think you've earned yourself another night's detention, and this time Mr. Weasley won't be here to keep you company"

"I can hardly wait"

"Weasley, you may go, Mr. Potter will stay so we can set up tomorrow's detention"

Ron who had just sat dumbstruck at my little display against Snape looked worry.

"Well Mr. Weasley, I'm sure Potter will be able to catch up with you, go"

Ron, got up, gave me a sort of respected yet pitied look, and left closing the dungeon door behind him. I looked at the man who had been my tormentor for years, waiting for him to cast down my usual punishment.

He bent down and gave me a quick passionate kiss.

"Really Potter, don't you think you were over doing it a bit?"

"No, not really Snape."

"'No point holding my tongue' as if you'd ever really say that to me and expect to live to tell the tale"

"Give yourself a lot of credit don't you?"

'I just know I cause most students… distress"

"Is that what you're calling this now?"

"Shut up Potter and get out of here, we can't have Weasley getting suspicious. Just make sure you're back here on time for your detention tomorrow. Since Weasley was here, we couldn't… get down to business."

"Business, another word for it"

"Be serious Potter"

"Alright, it's not my fault you gave Ron a detention too, you know I like hanging out with you by myself"

"Detention is supposed to be a punishment, so I believe depriving you of what you want is the point."

"Even if I what I want, is also what you want?"

"Sacrifices, must be made for the greater good Potter, remember that. Same time tomorrow for your misbehavior."

"Misbehavior? That's a new one. Why don't you ever just call it what it is?"

"And what do you think this is, Potter?"

"Love"

"Surely, you jest"

"No, I don't"

"Well you would be mistaken, trust me, you don't love me?"

"I don't do I?'

"No, now good day to you"

The next Night.

After the best session of sex, the two had ever experienced together, and Harry was putting his clothes back on, he turned to talk to Snape.

"What about you?"

"What about me what Potter?"

"Do you love me?"

"Where'd that come from?"

"Yesterday, I said this is love, you said I didn't love you, but do you love me?"

"Don't ask questions, you're not ready to hear the answers too"

"Try me?"

"Maybe, I think have only loved one other person, and I… didn't do a good job with it, let's say. I never got a chance to really find out."

"Who? And what happened?"

"It doesn't matter; it was a long time ago. Don't forget to take your underwear"

"Thanks, and tell me"

"No. Just know that whatever 'this' is, it may be close, will that suffice enough for your ego?"

"For now. And you're wrong, I do love you."

"You can only truly love someone after you have suffered great loss with them. We don't have that connection yet"

"Maybe for your definition of love, but not for mine. I hope we never have to experience any such loss."

"You live in a different world than mine Potter, and I hope you never have to enter it. Good Night."

He closed the door in my face,

The next night, Snape killed Dumbledore in front of me. I knew he had to know I was there. He scanned the room, he had to know, even though he couldn't see me, I know he knew. And when he wouldn't let anyone kill me, saying it was because they were ordered not too, he was lying. And when he wouldn't do it either, I could feel the pain in his eyes.

He had welcomed me to his world, and it was just as different as he said it would. I didn't like his world.

But my heart still clung to one thing:

Now Snape could love me. And now, I could bring him to my world.

-----

Hope you liked. Please Review! I know the ending with Snape killing Dumbledore has been done before, but it just becomes to much being a trendsetter all the time… sometimes you just want to join the crowd. LOL.


End file.
